German Love and Australian Protection
by Hybrid Person
Summary: After a celebration of winning against BLU, RED recovers from a heavy night of drinking. The Sniper helps everybody get up and moving, but the he finds out a secret the Medic has been keeping for a long time.
1. A Drunk Night

_AN: Hey, what's up guys? It's been a million years since I've uploaded, and I thought I'd write a new story. I just recently started playing Team Fortress Two, and I'm obsessed. So I thought, why not write some fanfiction? Well, here you go. Enjoy!_

I woke up to a pounding head and a pounding heart. I didn't know how to react, I couldn't see anything until I hit my head on a table.

"What the bloody hell happened last night?!" I exclaimed, wincing at my own voice.

I saw the funniest/most concerning scene I have ever seen my team be in. A state of being drunk and mad. Maybe a few drugs had been passed out last night.

Demoman had passed out in the kitchen sink, and was unconsciously drinking some of my brandy I passed out last night, from what I remembered. I giggled a little bit at that.

Then I heard banging in the locker room and a New Jersey mouth using profanity I'm pretty sure has never existed. Apparently Scout managed to get locked in my locker? Or maybe Heavy shoved him in there while drunk. I really don't know. When I got Scout out, he tapped me with his beer bottle, and that hurt like a bitch.

Heavy and Engineer were passed out in the main foyer, as I expected. Spy was smoking a cigarette outside, enjoying the newly come Spring weather.

"Spy, do ya remember what happened last night, mate? I can't remember a bloody thing, hehe" I asked the Spy, rubbing my head a bit to ease up some pain.

"Everyone was so drunk last night, zat I just went to bed. No point on getting in zat mess, yes?" the Spy said in his usual formal voice.

I nodded and heard muffled screaming a couple yards away from the front yard. I looked over the corner of a building to see Pyro having one of his schizophrenic episodes again. I came to find he wasn't really screaming, but squealing as he chased a bird around. Wait, that was my owl!

I slapped one hand on Pyro's shoulder, because se was about to light Hoots with a match.

"Geta grip on yerself, mate! Snap outta it!"I yelled.

Pyro's head shook as he realized he was outside. He put one hand to his head, as if checking for blood. He looked at me in a way that I felt apologetic, even if he had the stupid mask on.

"Irmmph drommnt remrmbr ammysinnng" Pyro's muffled voice came out.

"I know, me either, mate" I muttered back,"Let's get ya back inside, though. Get everyone back up on their feet."

I went inside with Pyro, and he ran off to wake everyone up. Soldier walked past me holding Scout by the shirt, screaming orders in his face.

Let's see am I missing someone? Demoman, Scout, Heavy, Engineer, Spy, Pyro, Soldier.. Ah yes! The Medic. I never really had a relationship. He's quiet, never talks to many people.

I walked to his white room and heard nothing inside. But, out of courtesy, I knocked on his door. I heard some German, and came to see a very sleepy German doctor open the door.

"Eh? Was willst du, Liebe? I mean, vat do you vant, Sniper?" Medic corrected himself.

"Crikey, ya look really tired. I don't think you drank last night, did ya, mate?" I asked him politely.

Medic put on a guilty face. I could smell whiskey on his breath. He pulled out a small bottle of German style whiskey.

"You vant another drink? I don't think it vould hurt" the Medic mentioned slyly.

"Well, awrite, then. If ya want, mate" I shrugged.

I walked inside a room that I don't think I've really stepped inside. Perfect white. Super clean, which didn't surprise me. A separate room for the doves. There was also a piano. Which pretty much surprise me. I never thought that Medic would ever play piano.

"Also bin ich gestern abend über zwei Schüsse Whisky gegangen" Medic spoke.

"Huh? You gotta stop speaking so much German, mate. I can't understand ya." I pointed out to him.

"Oh, sorry mein friend. I just said zhat I had passed out over two shots of vhiskey last night. I don't know vhy I keep going into German. It's pretty abnormal. Maybe cause I passed out? I don't know." Medic went on.

"Oh, haha. You haven't drank in a while, have ya? Me neither, but I have a pretty strong tolerance." I answered back.\

There was an awkward silence as Medic poured out a drink for me. He slid it over to me.

"Hattest du jemals deutschen Whisky? I mean, have you ever had German whiskey?" Medic asked politely.

"Nah, but I'd be delighted to try some, mate" I said politely and brought the glass to my lips.

"Man. This tastes like everything pure mixed into a drink. What the hell is this made of?" I exclaimed.

"Haha! Das ist eine Hölle einer Antwort, mein Freund! Es ist ziemlich gut, nicht wahr? Ugh, I meant it's one Hell of a drink, huh?" Medic chuckled.

"Yeah! Can I have another?" I asked, my vision already getting blurry.

"Don't forget about me! I vant some too" Medic answered happily.

Soon enough, we drank and talked so much, the time passed, and then we passed out. But before it all, I remember one slight memory. I wanted to ask what he first said to me.

"Hey, mate, what does 'Was willst du, Liebe' mean? I remember you saying it when I first talked to you earlier" I asked curiously.

"Ah, it means 'Vhat do you vant, Love' in German. Who said zhat to you? Zhey must really like you to say zhat!" Medic sang out before falling into a soft sleep.

I blushed and lay next to the sleeping doctor, brushing his ruffled hair back into order. I held him in my arms. I remember him cuddling back, as if he was never asleep in the first place.

"G'night, Love" I whispered before falling asleep myself.

That was just one night in this German doctor's room I will never forget.

 _AN: Do you think I should keep writing? State your opinion as a review. Good Day, French Fires!_


	2. The Odd Morning

_AN: I don't care what the reviews are for the last chapter, I love this idea for a story. Enjoy this chapter!_

I woke up before Medic, watching his body slowly rise up and down. I smiled, and slowly got up. But his arm shot out and grabbed my wrist as I walked away. I blushed as I saw him shoot me down with puppy eyes.

I crouched down and cuddled into him until he fell asleep once more. Then I walked away and rubbed my head only to see a giggling Pyro and Scout.

"Hey, Sniper. Whatcha been doing with a, the Medic?" Scout grinned as a blush spread across my already scorched cheeks.

"Fuck off, ya wanker" I muttered.

Scout cracked up as Pyro ran after me. More like skipped towards me. He seemed to have become more feminine than usual. Maybe because of his schizophrenia?

"Wer haerd lerphing lrast nioght" Pyro exclaimed.

"Ugh, we're just two friends having fun, Pyro! What can ya not understand about that, mate?" I rubbed my hand across my face.

Scout ran up,"Then we took a picture of ya two 'mates'! You two are Fags!" Scout laughed his ass off.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled. I finally got out my kukri and sliced Scout on the cheek with it.

"What da fuck, man? I was only jokin'!" Scout shouted back.

I stormed away to my nest in front of RED base. I didn't know what to do, I was so angry that they spied on us, even daring to make fun of us.

Then, I heard a knock on the trap door. I groaned quietly as I sat up.

"Who the fuck is it?" I growled.

"Ehm, Ich bin es, Liebe. Bist du in Ordnung?" a German voice came soothing the air. I felt my anger fade away.

I reached my arm out and opened the door to help Medic up. But unfortunately it was Spy, grinning from ear to ear.

"FUCK YOU" I shouted and slammed the door. I was instantly mad that my emotions got play with again.

"Je ne suis pas venu tout le chemin juste pour avoir une porte claquée sur moi. Ouvrir, Sniper" Spy spoke in his smooth voice.

Remembering a few of his French lessons, I opened the door and sat on a crate defiantly. He climbed up, very annoyed. Spy flicked his used up cigarette over the edge of the tower.

"Mon ami, is everything ok? I know about you and medic, but there's no big deal. In fact, I used to have a gay friend" Spy smoothed over my rude act.

I sighed and looked out of the window. Pretty nice day out, I just noticed. In fact, I see Archimedes and Hoots playing with each other.

"Sorry for my rude act, mate. Just pretty pissed right now" I muttered.

"It's fine. I know you would be pretty mad, yes?" Spy reassured.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I got up to get some coffee.

"Ya want to come with me, mate?" I asked.

"Sure, why not? I've got nothing to do till Monday. We're still in cease-fire" Spy answered back and got up.

We walked to the kitchen to see a very hungover and annoyed Medic sitting at the kitchen table. His eyes lit up as he saw me, but he kept his demeanor. Does he remember what happened last night? Or does he still think he has the secret kept? I walked by without hugging him.

As I started the brew, I tried to make small talk with Medic.

"So, what's up with ya, mate?" I called over to him.

"Ich wünschte, ich wäre tot von diesem verdammten Kater" he called back quietly.

"English, please." I said as if it were normal.

"Nevermind.." I heard him sigh.

"Do you remember anything that happened yesterday?" I asked him as I poured coffee in my cup.

"Vell, I remember you coming into my room and us talking, and vhen ve started drinking, everysing just vent black" Medic groaned and rubbed his forehead. But something odd happened. I watched as his face turned mildly pink, compared to his normal pale skin.

"You're keeping something from me. Ya can't trick me, I see your blush" I chuckled.

I heard a groan behind me and Medic was hugging me from behind. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Of course I remember. I vould never forget somesing like zhat happening, even if I did drink myself silly" the German spoke to me.

I took a sip of my coffee, and turned around. I pecked his cheek and hugged back. Then I heard loud footsteps outside coming towards the kitchen, and Soldier's usual obnoxious voice. We pulled away quickly.

"Morning, Maggots!" Soldier grinned at us and stomped in.

"What's got ya so happy, mate?" I asked casually.

Soldier giggled. Woah. He giggled. He then laughed really hard and started blushing.

'You're drunk, aren't you?" Medic asked quietly.

"Negative, Maggot! I haven't been intoxicated in three days! It's just.. EEEE" Soldier squealed and kept on alternating his gaze from Medic to myself.

"You don't know, about.. Fuck, you do know, don't you?" I grumbled.

"Affirmative, Maggot! And it's just so… So CUTE!" Soldier shouted.

"Oh mein Gott, den er uns schickt, was zum Teufel. Er ist die Person, die ich am wenigsten erwarten würde das zu tun!" Medic laughed.

"English, Maggot!" Soldier shouted.

"Sorry, nevermind" Medic chuckled.

"Word's spreading around pretty fast. Guess we don't have to keep it a secret now, Love?" I turned my gaze to Medic and took another sip.

"Guess not. I'm happy with zhat zhough" the doctor smiled at me.

Soldier squealed even harder and ran out of the kitchen thinking up ship names. I covered my face with my hand.

"Hey, can ve hang out in zhat sniper's nest of yours? I've alvays vondered vhat it's like up zhere" Medic asked me.

"Ok, Love" I answered back before briefly sipping my drink.

As we walked to the nest, Medic quickly slipped his hand in mine, which shocked me, but I didn't react physically. When we got to the nest, I helped him up the ladder, and he fell and landed in my arms. We looked in each other's eyes for a moment, and I let him down.

"So, clumsy for a doctor, Love" I chuckled.

Medic laughed and blushed. This time, he climbed up the ladder correctly, and I wasn't expecting what happened next.

As i set my coffee down and sighed, Medic through himself in my arms. He looked up and quickly kissed my lips. I blushed and stared at him blankly for a moment, trying to register what just happened. I smiled and kissed him back. This made Medic's cheeks flush super hard. I smiled and laughed as he spoke angry German.

"Was zum Teufel, Scharfschütze? Ich soll den ersten Zug machen! Nicht du! Was auch?!" Medic yelled and put his hands on my chest.

"I don't know what the hell you just said, but it sounded like the cutest thing I have ever heard.." I said as if in a trance.

Medic's angered turned into laughter. I was so happy.

Then the gunshots rang out.

 _AN: Yay! I'm finally done! How'd you like the fluff? AND THE CLIFFHANGER?! HAHAHA! I'm so cruel. Good Day, French Fires!_


	3. Kidnapped

_AN: Waddup, French Fires? I'm bringing you a new story straight from the bottom of my cruel heart! Enjoy!_

Gunshots rang out everywhere, it was a surprise attack from BLU. The Administrator must have planned this so BLU would win for sure!

"Gawd, dammit! Why the fuck-" I started before a rocket blasted its way through the opening on the nest.

"Where is he?! Pyro! Go get 'im!" I heard a Soldier bark.

Loud incoming footsteps followed soon after and a BLU pyro stepped quietly into the rubble. I saw him cock his head to the side at me. He stepped towards me.

My legs are crushed from the remains of the tower, and I couldn't move. The pyro walked slowly, just taking his time. I struggled even harder as I realized I couldn't see Medic anywhere. The pyro was three feet from me. I attempted to punch him, but my hand impaled themselves with glass as I struggled. The pyro stood over me. I saw a crack in his lens. A single tear dripped from it and landed on my cheek.

I was stunned by the gentle grip of the pyro. It lifted me carefully from the rubble, and tried to make me as comfortable as possible. It carried me into the battlefield. The BLU Soldier saw me and grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, if it isn't you, Sniper!" RED Soldier grinned even more insanely.

"Why do ya want from me, ya bloke?" I struggled with the words.

"We need some questions from you. We mainly just want that little boyfriend of yours to come looking for you. Which would bring the whole RED team to our base! Which means we can send our Scout out to steal your briefcase! IT'S PERFECT! AHAHAHAHA! But in the meantime, we can.. Torture you.." RED Soldier laughed viciously.

My eyes widened, adrenaline rushed through my body. I grabbed my kukri and slashed the pyro's mask open. He dropped me. Blood rushed out. I saw a strand of brown hair fall to the ground. I looked up at the pyro. He watched me intently. I could hear heavy breathing now.

"Looks like you've angered him, little Sniper! It's good, because now he'll have no regret, because he'll be torturing you!" Soldier laughed himself silly. "C'mon, boys! Let's get this show on the road!"

The pyro picked me up once more, and carried me with the group. The last thing I saw before blacking out from blood loss was Medic watching in shock and running with no effort toward us. His expression darkened as he knew he would've died if he tried to save me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, running toward the RED base. Then everything went black.

I woke up on a metal table. A man stood over me. He had light brown messy hair and gray expressionless eyes. He stared at me, and when he realized I was awake, he lit up. Is this what a pyro really is like?

"Non preoccuparti! Non ho intenzione di farti del male, ok? Solo stare tranquillo, vado a prendere a casa il più presto possibile!" a silky voice was emitted from thin lips.

"Wait, are ya Italian? Mate, can ya speak English?" I asked quietly.

The pyro nodded but then shook his head. He got a piece of paper, and wrote something down.

"I won't hurt you. I'm going to bring you home, Sniper."

"Wow, how nice. Ya don't need to do that, Mate. I know I probably deserve this" I muttered.

The pyro's eyes saddened. He carried me off the table. I gently put me into a body bag. He wrote down something.

"I'm going to pretend I accidentally killed you. I will bring you in a body bag to the RED base. Do not worry this will work. But while we're at it, can I take some blood from you, and can you scream?"

I nodded. The pyro took some blood from me, slathered some on himself, the bodybag, and the gurney. I screamed as if I was dying. I heard some laughs from outside.

The pyro carried the strap and brought me outside.

"Pah, ya already killed him, mate?!" an Australian voice called out.

"Sì, mi dispiace per questo, il mio amico." the pyro spoke in a calm voice.

"Nevermind, forgot ya can't speak English. Keep going, mate. I can smell the death from 'ere" the voice dismissed.

After a couple minutes of walking, I was plopped down onto the ground, and the bag opened. What I saw was horrific. Medic was chained up and he totally could not move, whatsoever.

"This, is your torture, my friend. Torture your precious boyfriend, or you will be electrocuted. Enjoy!" the pyro spoke cruelly and walked into another room, probably monitoring us.

"Sniper! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get caught, please don't hurt me. I promise I'll give you extra love! Will you not hurt me?" Medic spoke fast.

I took a pistol and immediately shot Medic. The robot crackled and sparked. I looked at the pyro.

"You expect me to think this was actually him? C'mon, mate. I'm not as dumb as Heavy" I quipped.

"Haha! You're the first to pass this test, my friend. For your intelligence, I guess I'll let you escape. But I promise you, this privilege will not be given again" the pyro winked and opened a nearby teleporter to the RED base.

I waved goodbye and stepped through. I teleported to the Medic's room, where he was bawling his eyes out, playing a sad tune on his piano.

I walked up behind him, and hugged him, making sure to cover his eyes.

"Guess who, Love?" I chuckled.

"Meine Güte! Scharfschütze, erschreck mich nicht so! Ich war so deprimiert, ich würde eigentlich Selbstmord begehen! Tu das nie wieder!" Medic shouted in German and jumped to hug me tightly.

I looked into his eyes and kissed him. Medic kissed back gently, slightly moving his head to the side, to create an angle. I moved my lips against his, and he moved back. Finally, to change some things, I pushed my tongue gently against his lips, asking for entry. Medic parted his lips slightly, and my tongue glided in. It explored every place in the Medic's mouth. Medic's tongue remained still.

After a while, we pulled away, us blushing furiously. We both laughed a bit and I carried Medic to bed.

"C'mon, Love it's late. Why don't you sleep?"

"Ok, my dear. Thank you. Love you, good night" Medic called to me as I walked out of his room.

"Night, Love. Your welcome!" I called back and shut his door.

When I stepped outside, there was Soldier lying on the floor. Scout was cracking up and Pyro was yelling at him.

"Dude! You two were making out so violently, that Soldier passed out!" Scout laughed.

"Yrmm scuch aa brtich!" Pyro mumbled loudly at Scout.

"I agree with ya, Pyro. Shut the fuck up, Scout." I muttered just loud enough for them to hear.

I walked back to my trailer and found Hoots waiting there for me. I fell back onto my mattress and closed my eyes.

Finally. A night in my own bed.

 _AN: So, how'd you enjoy it? Put your thoughts in a review, if you'd like! Good Day, French Fires!_


	4. Just Another Battle

_~ Hey everybody, it's been awhile since I've uploaded, so I'll give you guys a longer chapter. Beware, a lemon may come up pretty soon, so get ready for the cringe to happen! As always, enjoy!_

I woke up to Hoots pecking at my cheek, probably asking for some breakfast. I reached into my tiny pouch and pulled out a mouse. He gladly took it, but didn't eat it straight away he just stared at me. So I pulled out a blueberry, hoping it would suffice. Hoots took it straight away, then flew off with his meal. That's odd. He usually only eats a mouse.

I stretched, and changed my uniform, getting ready for a battle to go down today. It was the end of the cease-fire. I cleaned my sniper rifle. Replaced my arrows. Cleaned my kukri. Cleaned out my smg. Got my jars for Jarate ready. Then I decided whether I wanted to use my Huntsman or my Sydney Sleeper. Huntsman it was.

I stepped out to roll call. Everybody was just as prepared as I was, but maybe a bit messier. They usually get woken up by Soldier, so it was probably a bit more frantic. Since my room was a medium trailer outside of base, he doesn't make it there when I'm asleep. It got so usual, he just stopped going to my trailer.

The person that was probably the messiest was Spy. That was very unusual. His tie was untied, and mask only halfway across his face when I saw him. His suit was ruffled, and his eyes had black under them. I didn't bother to ask.

While waiting for Soldier to finish his calling, my eyes wandered. I saw Hoots presenting a blueberry to Archimedes. They ate their food together and chirped happily. I smiled and turned my attention to Medic. He was also watching the two birds, and our eyes met. I felt my face warming, and his cheeks turned pale pink. I chuckled, and I turned my eyes to the ground.

"Oh mein.." Medic muttered.

The Administrator's voice came online.

"Mission starts in sixty seconds."

We all ran out in our usual formation. I dashed into my Sniper's Nest. I sat there, and set up everything. I voiced into Soldier.

"Everything is cleared and ready in the last control point, mate. Any reinforcements needed in the first point?"

"Negative, Maggot. Everyone is just fine right here. If we need anything, we will voice in immediately."

"Got it."

I turned my headset to Medic and I smiled to myself.

"Good luck for today, Love. Try not to get too hurt, ok?"

"Yes, Liebe. I hope you get hurt just a little so we'd have some time to ourselves, yes?"

I laughed and bid farewell. I turned off the connection and sat back, sipping from my coffee cup.

The Administrator voiced out the last five seconds, and the daily fight started up. I listened to the usual gunshots ringing out. I heard orders being shout out from various team members across the headsets. Then Soldier yelled an order I haven't heard in awhile.

"Sniper, we need some support!"

"Coming fast!"

I got up quickly. I pulled out my Huntsman as I ran, and when I came across the battlefield, I winced. BLU had gotten through most of our defenses. The only ones that held up were the sentry guns and Soldier and Medic. Everyone else was most likely at respawn.

I pulled back my first arrow and aimed it at an ÜberCharged Medic. I got a perfect headshot. Then I shot the Heavy he was about to charge, and supported the rest of the team that was coming back from respawn.

Once everything was under control, and I got an ok to leave, I jogged back to my nest.

I sat down, and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. I do love spring, but damn is it hot as hell.

I listened to the conversations on the headsets.

"I need some help by the fronts!"

"Pyro is coming your way, soldier!"

"ÜberCharge ready!"

"Charge me, Doctor!"

"Teleporter down!"

"We 'ave an emergency!"

"Listening!"

"The respawn mechanic has been severed, and I sent Engineer to fix it! Everyone needs to be very careful about survival! Signing off!"

"Affirmative!"

"I need some assistance! I'm almost dead!"

"We're coming your way, Medic-"

I stopped listening right then and there, because I was already running to find Medic.

I came across my love huddled in a corner bandaging himself up. I saw the pyro I met creeping up around the corner, ready to assault him with fire.

I took my shot carefully, and sent the arrow flying. The pyro went down.

"Sniper! Get back to your post!" Soldiers voice radioed through my headset.

"I'm sorry mate, but a pyro was going to murder Medic, I had to do something. I can't just let him die" I voiced back.

There was silence. Then a distinct giggle. Then many laughs. Oh my god, I forgot to just voice Soldier.

"You all are such bitches" I muttered.

"Respawn has been fixed!"

"Only ten seconds remain!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!

"One!"

"Victory."

We all cheered and ran back to base to relax.

As I was the last one to get to base, I walked to the entrance by myself. I saw Medic sitting on the bottom steps, waiting for me. I waved to him, and he waved back. Then a detonator bullet was shot at my leg. I blacked out.

I woke up to Medic worrying over me. My leg felt like it was being stabbed multiple times by a flaming knife.

I looked down at my leg, and it was covered in blood and blisters. I groaned and looked up at Medic who was cursing.

"Oh god, how did I not see the damn pyro? I'm such a dummkopf.." Medic mumbled and pulled out burn medicine, antiseptic wipes and bandages. Then he seemed to notice I was awake.

"Oh dear. This is going to hurt just a smidge. So please, hold on for a moment, ja?"

"Alright.." My voice barely rasped.

Medic healed my wounds as quickly and painlessly as possible. It burned just a bit, but soon I was ok.

Once he was finished, Medic lifted me into his arms. He was pretty strong, which surprised me, due to his small build.

He carried me to my trailer and took a look around it, his face darkening a bit. He laid me down on my mattress (which had no type of blanket, and was covered in stains).

"My god. Zhis place is filsy! And who decided not to give you a blanket? Zhis is a terrible place to live!" Medic exclaimed and sat on a leather chair.

"Well, you know how it is. Sniper's are usually expected to survive on their own, and not get any support whatsoever. That rule goes for outside of combat as well. There's no going against it." I replied and tried to get as comfortable on my mattress as possible.

"You know, I could help you clean it on the weekend. And get some new furniture. And maybe have Engie create a little home for Hoots. I think that'd be nice for you" Medic started to ramble.

I sat up, and gestured Medic to me. I leaned in, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my neck gently. We stayed like that for a while. I closed my eyes midway.

I felt him pull away carefully. I opened my eyes. He was smiling at me. He got up, and took off his coat, gloves, and shoes. He put them on the floor in a neat pile. Medic walked to my "bed" and lied next to me.

"I love you so much. I could never bear to lose you. I would never forgive myself. I-" I started to talk.

Medic put his finger to my lips. It smelled like vanilla. He pulled out a small handkerchief and wiped at my face. I realized a tear had slipped out. I haven't cried in a while.

"I'll be right back, ok?"

"Ok, Love"

I waited, and he came back with a fluffy white blanket, and some dinner. I smiled, and he draped the blanket over me. I took the plate from him happily. Medic pecked my cheek.

After I was done, I settled into his arms and drifted to a deep sleep. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Medic's face. Full of patience and care. But most of all, the love he had for me that was unending.

 _~So how'd you guys like it? A lot longer than usual, I know. But anyways, speak your thoughts about this chapter as a review if you'd like. Good Day, French Fires!_


End file.
